Como Enamorarse y Perder a un Chico en 10 Días
by EiShel Hale
Summary: UA. Todos Humanos. “Un beso es sólo un beso” – susurró con la más hermosa de las sonrisas bailando en sus perfectos labios – “Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada… o puede cambiarlo todo”. Edward&Bella. ¡R&R!.
1. Invitación

_**Como enamorarse y perder a un chico en 10 días**_

**Summary:** UA&UH. Todos Humanos. _**"**__Un beso es sólo un beso" – _susurró con la más hermosa de las sonrisas bailando en sus perfectos labios _– "Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada… o puede cambiarlo todo". _Edward&Bella.

Ho00ola!

Aquí os traigo un Nuevo Proyecto! Lo sé, estoy loca… pero no podía resistirme, me he tomado deliberadamente unas vacaciones sin avisar y ya estoy de vuelta =).

Ahora disfruten de este nuevo fic! =)

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Invitación**_

_Diez días antes de la boda…_

Me sentía extremadamente ridícula.

Estaba recta como una vela. Parada en el umbral, con la leve luz del recibidor y sosteniendo el perfecto y brillante sobre de un intenso color plata – ahora levemente mojado por las rebeldes lágrimas que se escapaban de mis oscurecidos ojos– entre mis pálidos y temblorosos dedos.

_He aquí, el resultado de una conversación entre "adultos"._ Pensé sarcástica.

Mi carácter_ nunca_, y repito, _nunca_, había sido mi gran orgullo. Soy una persona que se altera con facilidad, y odio que la gente me trata como si le llegara a la suela de los zapatos e intente pisotearme, por lo que si alguien me ataca, yo respondo.

Suelo tener mi minuto de gloria, en el que me muestro como una mujer totalmente distinta – fuerte e indomable -, a la que suelo ser – tranquila e ilusa –, pero en cuanto ese minuto termina, la barrera cae y con ella llega el vergonzoso llanto.

Tenía que reconocerlo, parecía una completa estúpida. No. Más bien, no tenia que reconocer que _parecía_ una completa estúpida,_ era_ una completa estúpida.

Estruje con fuerza el sobre entre mis manos. Intentaba sacarme de la cabeza, la maldita sonrisa de suficiencia que me había dado el muy…_Bella contrólate, el no se merece nada de ti. Ni siquiera tu ira. _Me reproche a mí misma.

¿Porqué había tenido que venir?. ¿No lo podía haber mandado por correos?.

Reí sarcástica. No, claro que no. El quería ver mi reacción al verle plantado en mi casa, y que fuera el mismo en persona, quien me diera la gran noticia, y entregara el maldito sobre. _Maldito engreído._

Encima no pude mantener mi bocaza cerrada, y me había metido en un gran lio.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraba recogiendo los restos del desayuno, mientras escuchaba de fondo la dulce melodía de Claro de Luna, la única canción que conseguía sumirme en mis propios pensamientos, y que me hacia desconectar del mundo. Cuando alguien comenzó a pulsar con insistencia el timbre de la entrada._

_Levante la cabeza, dejando de lado mi tarea, y la fije en el reloj que adornaba la rosada pared de la cocina. Marcaba las nueve y media exactas. Alice no quedo en recogerme hasta las diez. Pensé._

_El timbre volvió a sonar._

_Deje el zumo que se encontraba entre mis manos sobre la mesa, y me dirigí, sin ninguna prisa, hacia el salón, para apagar el equipo de música – cuando volvió a sonar por quinta vez el timbre –, me estaba desesperando._

_Una de las cosas que más me repateaban, era que me dieran prisas, por lo que si alguien me exigía – literalmente – que hiciera algo rápido, yo y mi gran testarudez – que no era poca – más lento lo hacíamos._

_Tan tranquila como había salido de la cocina, fui a la entrada._

_Si ya estaba sorprendida, de que alguien viniera hacerme una visita a estas horas de la mañana,– sin dejar de pensar que podía ser Alice, que llegaba media hora antes por su desesperación por las compras– mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca decayó un poco. Me recompuse de inmediato. No quería darle el gusto, de verme sorprendida por su inesperada e indeseada visita._

_Le mire fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada más fría que me permitía tener en semejante situación. El no dudo ni un segundo en devolvérmela, con un matiz de diversión, en sus grandes orbes oscuras._

"_Hola Isabella, cuánto tiempo sin vernos" – me examino de pies a cabeza con su pervertida mirada, y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, al recordar que solo llevaba una camiseta gastada, rasgada, tres veces más grande que yo y que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Genial Bella, no hay un momento mejor para sonrojarte –"veo, que sigues igual que siempre" – sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, que resaltaban con su brillante piel oscura. _

_Allí, plantado frente a mí, se encontraba nada más, y nada menos, que mi ex-novio. Jacob Black. El mismo que viste y calza. Tenía una impertinente sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y su típica pose de arrogancia._

_Cada vez que tenía el "honor" de encontrármelo, la ira me recorría por dentro._

"_A que has venido, Black" – intentaba que aquella desafortunada visita fuera lo más corta posible._

_Estaba teniendo una pelea interna con mi carácter. El era la única persona sobre la tierra, que conseguía aflorar lo peor de mí, y era algo de lo que estaba sumamente avergonzada. Porqué me daba cuenta, que él seguía teniendo poder sobre mí, y eso me molestaba bastante._

"_Oh! Vamos Bells, que saludo tan frio para un viejo amigo" – sus últimas palabras cortaban como el hielo, había sido como una puñalada en mi corazón. _

_¿¡Yo amiga de este capullo!?. Jamás. Antes prefiero quedarme sola que volver a ser "amiga", o cualquier otra cosa de este canalla._

_Pero en ese momento me congele recordando algo que había pasado por alto, me había llamado Bells. Así era como me llamaba mi padre mientras aún vivía. Charlie. No estaba dispuesta a que este chucho mancillara los únicos recuerdos que tenia de él, usándolos en su beneficio, para que yo me apaciguara._

"_No me vuelvas a llamar así" – lo amenace._

"_Parece que alguien se levanto hoy con el pie izquierdo" – río con malicia._

_Estaba empezando a sacarme de mis casillas._

"_Jacob" – pronuncie su nombre con el mayor desagrado que pude – "déjate de rodeos y dime a que narices has venido, no estoy de humor para tus pamplinas" – le apremie._

_Me miró, como si estuviera estudiando mi rostro y luego volvió a sonreír._

"_Bien, solo venia a que me dieras la enhorabuena" _

"_¿la enhorabuena?" – Dije extrañada – ¿Por qué? _

"_Porqué me caso" – dijo con la mayor lentitud posible, para que captara el mensaje. _

_Me sorprendió bastante lo que me dijo, pero no deje traslucir mi desagrado ante la noticia que me acababa de dar, y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo. _

_Él me miraba como esperando mi reacción, seguramente esperaba que me pusiera a llorar, o a chillar, o incluso que le cerrara la puerta en las narices, pero yo no pensaba darle el gusto de verme sufrir, así, que coloque la sonrisa más sincera en mis labios._

"_Mis más sinceras enhorabuena, me alegro por ti Jacob y por… ¿Cómo era? ¿Emily?" – dije inocentemente haciendo como si me hubiera olvidado del nombre de esa…perra._

_Nunca se me dio bien mentir, así que sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo irónica._

"_Leah" – respondió fríamente._

"_Eso Leah" – dije sonriendo – "Perdóname por no acordarme del nombre, pero te cepillaste a tantas cuando salíamos que los confundo" – solté sarcástica._

_Jacob haciendo oídos sordos a mis palabras, saco un sobre plateado del bolsillo y me lo entrego._

"_¿Qué es esto?" – pregunte confundida._

"_La invitación a mi boda" – me sorprendí – "No pensaras que me iba a olvidar de mi vieja mejor amiga" – sonrió._

_¿Me estaba invitando a su boda con la perra de su novia?. Esto era increíble, es que no se cansaba de incordiarme, no podía dejarme tranquila de una vez por todas. No. Por supuesto. El quería que yo reconociera – fuera verdad o mentira – que era infeliz y que jamás llegaría a ser ni la mitad de feliz que él – cosa que no era verdad – ya que mi error fue tener una relación de pareja con él, perjudicando de esta manera, nuestra antigua relación de mejores amigos, y aunque los acontecimientos que ocurrieron para que él y yo cortásemos, no fueron de la manera en la que yo esperaba que terminásemos, por una parte me sentí feliz de acabar, aunque la traición de lo que ocurrió para llegar a ese punto me dolió y me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón –._

_Antes de que pudiera contestarle que no iría a su boda, apareció Leah de la nada y se colgó del brazo de Jacob, después de darle un casto beso en los labios._

"_Iré" – dije de la nada._

_Dos pares de ojos oscuros se volvieron en mi dirección sorprendidos, seguramente esperaban que me negara, pero la verdad, no los culpaba, incluso mis palabras me sorprendieron a mí._

"_Perfecto" – dijo Jacob mientras rodeaba la cintura de su prometida – "Te esperare sin falta, y no te preocupes guardare un asiente para ti en la mesa de las solteras" – Leah soltó una risita mal disimulada._

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que iré sola" – solté sin pensar._

_Sus ojos se abrieron aún mas sorprendidos._

"_¿Estas saliendo con alguien?"- preguntó._

"_Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Jacob" – respondí – "A ti solo debe de importarte que no iré sola y que no tienes que preocuparte por guardarme un asiento en la mesa de las solteras" – solté con todo el veneno que pude._

_No sé porqué dije aquello, pero estaba segura de que me arrepentiría en cuanto esta puerta se cerrara._

"_De acuerdo" – sonrió forzadamente – "Me alegra haberte visto .Hasta pronto" – Empezó a caminar dejando atrás a su prometida y antes de que esta pudiera seguirle la agarre del brazo, Leah se volvió y me miró a los ojos._

"_Te recomiendo que le eches un ojo a tu traje de novia y otro Jacob" – sonreí – "No vaya a ser que te pase como a mi" – le recordé._

_Trago pesadamente, mientras me miraba a los ojos fijamente, solté su brazo y se alejo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Estaba tan enfadada conmigo misma por haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Jacob. ¿_Con quién narices iba a ir yo ahora a la boda?._ No tenía pareja, le había mentido. ¿Qué hare?.

_Estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida!._

Volvieron a tocar en el timbre, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando abrí me encontré con una diminuta chica, de cabello corto, negro y desordenado, con cara de ansiedad, obviamente, no era otra que unas de mis mejores amigas, Alice Brando.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunte confundida._

Ella me miro a los ojos enfadada por mis modales, pero al fijarse bien en mi rostro, su cara se transformo en una mueca de horror.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" –_ dijo mientras se colaba por la puerta, y tirando de mi brazo para llevarme al sofá.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, mientras veía como su semblante iba cambiando del horror, a la ira, y de la ira, al orgullo.

"_Me alegro que le hayas plantado cara" – _dijo orgullosa –_ "Habrá que arreglarlo todo, se va arrepentir de todo lo que te ha hecho, tendremos que comprar un vestido, zapatos, pendient–"_la corte antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

"_Alice, ¿no te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho?" – _dije indignada.

"_Claro que te he escuchado" _– dijo en su defensa.

"_Alice no tengo pareja, le dije que iría acompañada, y no tengo pareja" –_ dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero Alice sonrió.

"_No tienes de que preocuparte, lo tengo todo bajo control"._

_--_

_--_

_--_

Alice no quiso decirme ni una palabra, me preocupaba bastante su comportamiento, no era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, y sabia de primera mano lo que significaba: Problemas.

La última vez que me dio esa sonrisa, acabe encerrada en el baño de los chicos de un PUB muy conocido aquí en Phoenix, con un tipo que no dejaba de echarme miradas lascivas y un tobillo doblado, ¿qué me llevo acabar así?, mejor no recordarlo.

Cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto, sonreía, y decía que no me preocupara, que no dejaría que hiciera el ridículo, y que tuviera más confianza en ella.

¡Cómo podría confiar en ella después de lo que ocurrió aquel día!

En fin, al final me resigne a seguir preguntando, y subí a vestirme para nuestra salida, que ya se retrasaba diez minutos. _Rose debe estar desesperada_. Pensé.

Cuando estuve lista, nos encaminamos al ostentoso _Porsche_ amarillo de mi amiga. Alice adoraba a su _Porsche_, ya que gracias a él, conoció al único y verdadero amor de su vida, Jasper Whitlock, ahora, prometido.

Se quedó atrapada en una cuneta y Jasper – tan amble y caballeroso como es – la vio e intentó ayudarla, se conocieron, y tres horas después eran pareja. Fue amor a primera vista.

Como me suele decir Alice, _"Encontrarás el amor, donde menos te lo esperes"._

Llevaban un año de novios, y ya habían decidido casarse, yo personalmente lo veía todo muy precipitado, pero ellos le quitaban importancia a mi comentario, alegando que se amaban demasiado, y que su sueño era casarse cuanto antes para formar una gran familia – sí, Alice quería tener mínimo, cinco hijos –, ¿Qué podía decir yo a _eso_?, no era nadie, además me importaba demasiado la felicidad de mi amiga, y sabía que ella era feliz con Jasper, y Jasper con ella.

Tenía que reconocer que envidiaba a mis amigas, – Sí, exacto, envidiaba a ambas –. Rose, llevaba cinco años de novio con Emmet McCarty, jugador de fútbol profesional, que a primera vista puede asustar por su gran musculatura, pero que cuando lo conoces, te das cuenta de que es como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un gran oso. Ellos se aman, y llevan tres meses pensando en el compromiso. Sí…definitivamente estaba asquerosamente envidiosa de mis amigas, ellas lo tenían todo, novios, amor, una vida perfecta, ¿y yo? ¿Qué tenía yo?, _el recuerdo amargo de mi pasado con Jacob_.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial, nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Allí con los brazos cruzados, una mirada impaciente y golpeando – suavemente, y siempre con un toque femenino – el suelo, se encontraba mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale.

Cuando llegamos a su altura, descruzó sus brazos y nos miró enfadada.

"_¡Dónde estabais!"_ – Casi gritó, llamando la atención de unas chicas que entraban al centro comercial – _"¡llevo casi una hora esperando!"_ – Dijo en el mismo tono de voz – _"Emmet me tuvo que traer un cuarto de hora antes, y encima vosotras os presentáis tarde, no puede empezar mejor el día_" –bufó.

Estaba bastante enfadada, y era algo que me esperaba desde que me bajé del coche, y la vi con esa postura.

Algo que tenía mi amiga, – aparte de su esbelta figura y belleza – era su característico mal humor, aunque cuando quería, era la persona más maravillosa del mundo – incluso más que Alice, que es toda alegría - , Emmet es perfecto para ella, ya que es el único que sabía cómo bajarle los humos, son la pareja perfecta, al igual que Alice y Jasper.

Y otra vez me corroe la envidia por dentro.

"_Perdónanos Rose, pero Bella tuvo un problema, que nos retraso un poco"_ – intentó calmarla Alice.

"_¿Qué clase de problema?" –_ dijo ahora con el rostro preocupado, y mirándome a los ojos, obviamente, esperando una explicación.

"_Todo a su debido tiempo"_ – habló Alice, cogiéndonos a ambas de los brazos, y tirando de ellos para entrar en el centro comercial – _"Bella y yo te contaremos todo con detalles, pero antes,"_ – dijo sonriendo – _"vamos a lo que hemos venido, ¡Comprar ropa!"_ – chilló emocionada.

Rose y yo no resignamos y la seguimos al interior. ¡Aquí empieza mi tortura!

Después de cuatro horas de entrar y salir de tiendas, más de siete bolsas en mis manos, un dolor insoportable de pies, y el constante rugido hambriento de mi estómago, Alice decidió que era hora de reponer energías para las ¡compras de la tarde! _Que ilusión._

Nos sentamos en el restaurante más próximo a las tientas, ya que Alice no quería perderlas de vista. Siempre lo había dicho, y nunca me cansaría de repetirlo, ¡esta chica estaba obsesionada con las compras! Aunque quiero mucho a mi amiga, compadezco al pobre de Jasper, que no sabe realmente con quién se va a casar.

Cuando mi cuerpo tocó la silla, dejé caer las bolsas a un lado, y solté un suspiro de alivio, realmente no podía dar un paso más.

"_Bueno, ¿ahora si me van a contar que sucedió?"_ – Preguntó Rose con clara impaciencia – _"Lo quiero saber todo, y cuando digo todo, es ¡todo!_" – nos amenazó con un dedo.

Esto lo decía, porque siempre que sucedía algo, le contábamos lo esencial, dejando de lado "pequeños detalles" que podrían alterarla, y dejar de ser dueña de sus propios actos.

"_Te prometí contarte todos los detalles, ¿no?"_ – Rose asintió – _"Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales"_ – sonrió satisfecha antes la respuesta de Alice.

Un chico de más o menos mi edad, moreno y con ojos castaños, se acerco a nuestra mesa con una gran sonrisa.

"_Hola, soy Tyler. ¿Qué quieren tomar?" _– preguntó pasando su vista de Alice a Rose, observándome en el camino más de lo debido entre, "camarero y clienta", mas parecía que quería llamar mi atención con ese intento de sonrisa ¿sexy?.

Todas hicimos nuestro pedidos, y en cuanto Tyler se fue – no sin antes darme una última mirada – con nuestra comanda, Alice le contó a Rose todo casi sin respirar – es obviamente una exageración, ya que ningún ser humano es capaz de hacer eso, aunque de Alice podía esperármelo -.

Rose debía de estar satisfecha, porque Alice le contó hasta el más mísero detalle, incluso le describió mi "pijama para dormir".

"_Siempre dije que era un capullo"_ – soltó Rose –_ "¿Pero invitarte a su boda?, esto sí que no me lo esperaba" _– dijo mas bien para ella que para mí – _"De todos modos no tienes de que preocuparte"_ – sonrió – _"Vamos a lograr que cuando Jacob te vea, quede hechizado de ti"_ – dijo con seguridad, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Alice pronto unió su mano a las nuestras.

Vi a lo lejos como Tyler se acercaba con su comida, pero sin prestarle atención, seguí con mi conversación con Alice y Rose.

"_Y, ¿Con quién voy a ir?"-_ esa pregunta aún estaba sin respuesta.

Tyler dejó nuestro pedido sobre la mesa, y con un simple _"que aproveche", _acompañado de una sonrisa_,_ se marchó a paso ligero.

"_Le diré a Emmet que te acompañe, así, si se atreve a decirte algo, Emmet lo pondrá en su sitio"_ – dijo Rose – _"O si lo prefieres, puedes ir con Jasper. Sabes que ambos harían cualquier cosa por ti" _– sonrió.

Les sonreí lo mas agradecida que pude, realmente se preocupaban por mí, porque, ¿Cuántas amigas te prestan a sus novios para ir a la boda de tu ex? Pero la verdad era que no quería ir con ninguno de ellos dos, no por que tuviera algún problema con ellos, solo, que lo que yo quería realmente, era ir con mi _pareja _de verdad.

"_No creo que sea buena idea"_

"_¿Por qué?"_ – preguntaron las dos a la vez con sus rostros preocupados.

"_De verdad chicas, no tenéis de que preocuparos, ya me las arreglaré"_ – les sonreí.

"_Prométenos que lo pensarás"_ – dijo Alice.

"_Lo prometo"_ – no parecieron muy convencidas, pero lo dejaron correr, iniciando una nueva conversación sobre las tiendas que nos quedaban por visitar.

Tras un par de horas más, decidimos que ya había sido suficiente por hoy – bueno, mas bien, Rose y yo decidimos que ya era suficiente por hoy, ya que Alice quería seguir comprando –. Durante el camino, Rose dijo que pasarían a recogerme sobre las diez para salir, y recibí órdenes estrictas de Alice, sobre lo que debía ponerme para esa noche.

Cuando llegué a casa, dejé las compras en el recibidor, me dejé caer sobre el largo sofá, y dirigí mi vista al reloj sobre el televisor. Las seis y media. _Aún tengo unas horas para dormir_.

Y pensando en la propuesta de Alice y Rose, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los párpados me pesaban, pero hice un esfuerzo por levantarlos, froté mis ojos y miré desorientada la habitación. _Estaba en casa_. Volví a mirar el reloj sobre el televisor, las ocho y media, andaba justa de tiempo, con un poco de esfuerzo me incorporé sobre mis pies, y me dirigí a la ducha.

Cuando el agua estuvo caliente, me metí bajo la regadera, y dejé que mis músculos se relajaran con el calor del agua, mientras lavaba mi cabello, le daba vueltas a lo que dijo Alice, _"Prométenos que lo pensaras",_ no había nada que pensar, lo mejor era no meter en mis problemas a los chicos, yo era la que había abierto mi bocaza, y yo le buscaría una solución.

Alice y Rose se preocupaban demasiado por mí, y yo estaba eternamente agradecida por ello, pero no siempre podían salvarme de mis continuos problemas, se suponía que yo era una persona "independiente", y que no necesitaba depender de nadie, pero, a quién pretendo engañar, nunca fui independiente, todos contribuían a que yo pensara que era autosuficiente para cuidar de mí misma, pero en realidad ellos movían los hilos de mi vida para llevarme por el buen camino, primero Charlie, y más tarde Rose y Alice, incluso los chicos.

Ya era hora que les demostrara que yo podía solucionar este embrollo, sin ninguna ayuda.

Terminé de ducharme, fui a por las bolsas, y las llevé a mi habitación. Tanteé entre ellas buscando lo que me _ordenó_ Alice, dijo que era una bolsa dorada – y lo más raro era que no recordaba ninguna bolsa de ese color – hasta que lo encontré. De su interior saque un precioso vestido blanca, sin tiras, con los bordes del pecho y una tira gruesa – colocada bajo el pecho – en dorado, y desde ahí, caía hasta el suelo, también había unos tacones extremadamente altos, y unos pendientes largos en dorado.

Tenía que reconocer que el vestido era hermoso, y no podía dudar del gusto en moda que tenía Alice, pero, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo había llegado la bolsa a mis manos?, bueno, realmente esta pregunta tiene fácil respuesta: Alice, la que no tenia respuesta – aún –, ¿Para qué tantos lujos?

Deje a mi mente sacar sus propias conclusiones mientras me preparaba.

Cuando estuve vestida, recogí mi pelo, en un moño – un tanto despeinado, pero siempre elegante – que me enseño hacer Alice, era lo único que sabía hacer bien con mi pelo. Fue colocar la última horquilla, y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Bajé apresuradamente – o todo lo rápida que me permitían los malditos tacones -, para encontrarme a unas felices Alice y Rose.

Alice llevaba su pelo rebelde – como siempre –, vestía un vestido azul turquesa, sin tiras y corto, con un lazo bajo el pecho, y algunos detalles en la parte baja del vestido y sobre el pecho en color negro. Le quedaba perfecto en su pequeña figura. Rose por otro lado, llevaba su cabello levemente rizado cayendo en cascadas por toda su espalda, vestía un precioso vestido blanco hasta el suelo, amarrado el cuello y con un gran escote, tenía una gruesa tira – desde un poco más abajo del pecho, hasta la cadera – en color dorado, haciendo su figura aun más perfecta – si es que eso era posible –. Ambas estaban realmente guapas.

"_Que hermosa estás Bella"_ – dijo Rose sonriéndome.

Alice me valoró con la mirada, me sonrió y me entregó un bolso de mano en dorado.

"_Ahora estás perfecta"_ – rió.

"_No tanto como vosotras"_ – dije sonrojándome al máximo.

Ellas rieron, y tiraron de mí para montarnos en el coche.

"_Y, ¿A dónde vamos?"_ – sinceramente no pensaba que me habían hecho vestir así para entrar en una discoteca "normal", no era el tipo de ropa que Alice te haría poner paro esos sitios.

"_Es una sorpresa"_ – dijo Alice feliz.

No pregunte más, hasta que vi como Alice aparcaba en uno de los hoteles más caros de Phoenix, ¡se había vuelto loca!

"_¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_ – pregunté mas asustada que sorprendida.

"_Esta noche dan una fiesta, ya que hoy se cumple cinco años de la apertura de este Hotel en Phoenix, como ya sabes, Jasper trabaja aquí, por lo que todos sus familiares y amigos quedan invitados"_ – me informó Alice.

"_¿Los chicos están aquí?" _

"_Jasper lleva todo el día en el Hotel, tuvo que encargarse de algunas cosas para la fiesta, y Emmet llegaría un poco más tarde, tenía entrenamiento" _

Nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal, allí había un hombre – Bastante apuesto, debía decir – con una lista entre sus manos.

"_Buenas noches señoritas, ¿se encuentran en la lista?, ¿o son invitadas especiales?"_ – preguntó el hombre educadamente.

"_Invitadas especiales, soy la prometida del Señor Jasper Whitlock, ella es su hermana"_ – dijo apuntando a Rose – _"y ella una íntima amiga"_ – dijo sonriendo.

"_Las estábamos esperando, el Señor Jasper será avisado inmediatamente de vuestra llegada, ir a el salón, pronto se reunirá con ustedes"_ – dijo sonriendo y dejándonos pasar – _"Que se diviertan"._

Entramos a un enorme salón, me recordó a Orgullo y Prejuicio, era todo tan hermoso, había muchísima gente allí reunida, al fondo de la sala había un grupo de personas tocando, a la izquierda y derecha había bebidas y aperitivos, y en el centro, la pista de baile. _Mi peor pesadilla_.

"_Bella, porque no vas a por algo de beber"_ – más que una pregunta era una orden.

"_No tengo sed"_ – dije con simpleza.

"_Pero yo sí, y Rose también"_ – insistió – _"No podemos movernos de aquí tenemos que esperar a Jasper, ¿Qué te cuesta?"_ – suplicó.

"_De acuerdo, ya vuelvo"_ – me separé de ellas, y me dirigí a la mesa más próxima de donde estábamos.

Estaba sirviendo dos copas de ponche, cuando alguien carraspeó a mis espaldas, provocando que tirara un poco sobre la mesa. _Mierda_, mascullé.

Me volví un poco ofuscada, para encontrarme con Tyler, el chico del restaurante del centro comercial.

"_Hola, estas…deslumbrante"_ – sonrió intentando ser de nuevo, sexy.

"_Gracias"_ – me sonrojé.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, y sus insistentes miradas sobre mi cuerpo no ayudaban mucho.

"_Yo…no quiero que pienses que soy un cotilla, pero, escuché tu conversación con tus amigas, y me preguntaba…"_ – ¡ay Dios!, que no me pregunte lo que creo que me va a preguntar – _"que si necesitabas a alguien…yo podría…" _– ¡por favor que no lo diga!

Estaba a punto de echar a correr, cuando alguien me agarró suavemente de la cintura, enviando mil descargas por mi cuerpo, me giré violentamente para ver de quien se trataba, provocando que me tropezara con mis propios pies, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó, las mismas manos que me sujetaban la cintura, me agarraron con más fuerza para que no cayera.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme a centímetros… de un _ángel_. Sus orbes verdes me miraban divertidas y en sus labios había una enorme sonrisa.

"_Deberías ir con más cuidado_" – susurró en mi oído_._

Me ayudó a ponerme sobre mis pies de nuevo, y me soltó, Tyler nos miraba estático, y nos señaló a ambos con el dedo.

"_Vosotros dos…sois pareja" – _fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Iba a responder que no, cuando mi _ángel_, volvió agarrarme de la cintura pegándome mas a él, provocando que no encontrara mi voz._ Recuerda que tienes que respirar Bella._ Solo quería que me mantuviera allí para siempre, sintiendo esas corrientes de energía por mi cuerpo, y esa abrasadora mano en mi cadera.

"_Amor, ¿somos tú y yo pareja?"_ – Me miró a los ojos, aún había rastro de diversión en ellos, yo solo pude asentir como una tonta – _"Creo que ha quedado bastante claro"_ – sonrió mirando a Tyler _–"Las damas eligen"_ – sin soltar mi cintura, nos dirigió hacia la otra punta de donde se encontraba Tyler.

Cuando nos paramos y se separó de mi, recuperé la poca dignidad que me quedaba – y con ello, el habla –.

"_¿Por qué has hecho eso?"_ – pregunté un poco más grosera de lo que hubiera deseado realmente.

"_Ya veo como tratas a tus salvadores. Caballerosidad dos, gratitud cero"_ – dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

"_Lo siento, gracias por salvarme de Tyler" _– respondí lo más sincera posible – _"Pero, ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?_

"_Vi que estabas en apuros, y que necesitabas mi ayuda"_ – dijo con simpleza mirándome a los ojos – _"Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien" _– sonrió.

Me sonroje al máximo, y sin saber bien, si podía tomarlo como un piropo, o una advertencia, le respondí con un rápido _"Gracias"._

"_¿Dónde está tu novio?" – preguntó de repente._

"_¿Perdón?" _

"_Tu novio, no esperaras que crea que una chica tan preciosa como tú, se encuentre en esta fiesta sola" – dijo confundido._

"_He venido con mis amigos" – _respondí un poco fría – sin proponérmelo –.

"_¡Oh!, ya entiendo" _

Se formó un silencio, pero no era incómodo como el que tuve con Tyler, era extraño, pero con él, me sentía a gusto. Aproveché ese momento para mirarlo más detenidamente.

Su piel era de un hermoso pálido, era alto y musculoso – pero no en exceso como Emmet –, el cabello – de un intenso color bronce – le caía desordenado, sobre sus ojos verde esmeralda, tenía unas facciones simétricas y masculinas. Realmente parecía un ángel.

"_Perdona, que descortés de mi parte" _– dijo de repente, estirando su mano para sujetar la mía, provocando que olvidara mi escáner mental de su cuerpo,_ – "Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Masen, y estoy aquí para servirte" – _sonrió mientras posaba un dulce beso sobre mi mano.

Estaba segura que en ese momento, había mil tonos diferentes de rojo agolpado en mis mejillas.

**Alice (POV)**

Desde la otra punta del salón, veíamos como Bella se sonrojaba por el beso del joven.

"_¿Estás segura de esto?"_ – preguntó por décima vez Rose.

"_Completamente"_ – susurré sin despegar la vista de los dos jóvenes.

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

Reviews!? =( xD, lo dejo a vuestra elección…aunque espero de corazón que me los dejéis...0.0

_Bye, Bye!_

_EiShel Hale…!_


	2. Las negativas no existen para Alice

_**Como enamorarse y perder a un chico en 10 días**_

**Summary:** UA. Todos Humanos. _"Un beso es sólo un beso"_ – susurró con la más hermosa de las sonrisas bailando en sus perfectos labios _– "Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada… o puede cambiarlo todo"._ Edward&Bella. ¡R&R!.

Ho00ola!!

Siento muchiisiimo el retraso, los exámenes me tiene absorbida xD, tenía el capítulo acabado desde hace unos días, pero mi beta Yuliss estaba enferma y no pudo mirarlo, por lo que decidí esperar, ¡espero que lo entiendan!. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí, estoy un poco más desahogada, y prometo que me voy a poner las pilas para subir un capitulo de cada uno de mis fics antes de que acabe la semana.

Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros **reviews** =), **alertas y favoritos**, ¡me hacen muy, muy, muy feliz! xD

Decirles también que **este capítulo** no sigue donde se quedo el anterior =P

Disfruten!! =)

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Las negativas no existen para Alice**_

**Edward (POV)**

Al fin veía mi amada Phoenix.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que lo recordaba, las casas, las calles, la gente, el brillante sol, cuánto había extrañado el calor que irradiaba y el sentirlo sobre mi piel, sin duda alguna, era lo que más había extrañado durante estos últimos años de mi estancia en Forks – aparte de Jasper, mi primo y mejor amigo – .

Deseaba tanto volver… pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron.

Dos años atrás, tuve que abandonar mi hogar aquí en Phoenix, y marcharme a Forks, un pequeño pueblo, húmedo y frio, donde _rara _vez brillaba el sol – mi lugar de origen, y donde residía mi familia –. Mi padre enfermó, estuvo estos dos largos años de operación en operación, y yo como hijo único, sentía la obligación y necesidad, de estar junto a mis padres, y darle todo mi apoyo moral en esos momentos tan duros.

Todo salió bien, y hacía tres meses que mi padre se recupero del todo, y ahora, era el momento de retomar de nuevo mi vida de siempre, y volver a _casa_.

"_Señor"_ – me llamo el hombre sentado al volante – _"Ya hemos llegado"._

Miré hacia la derecha, y vi la acogedora casa color crema, la que tanto había añorado estos dos años.

"_Gracias"_ – le pagué al hombre y me bajé junto con todas mis cosas del coche.

Con paso decidido me dirigí a la verja, chirrió un poco cuando la abrí y sonreí, siempre había odiado ese chirrido, pero después de tanto tiempo, tenía que reconocer que lo había echado de menos.

Al ingresar al jardín, vi aparcado a la derecha un ostentoso Porche amarillo. Sin darle mayor importancia, introduje la llave en la cerradura e ingrese en la casa.

Toda la casa estaba _casi_ igual como la recordaba, estaba todo un poco mas colorido, había cuadros de arte colgados en la pared, flores por todos partes_,_ una foto de Jasper y una hermosa chica, mas fotos de Jasper y mías … ¡STOP!, ¡una foto de Jasper y …_¿una hermosa chica?!_.

Rápidamente me acerque al portarretratos que se encontraba sobre la mesa del recibidor, y lo cogí entre mis manos.

Ella era una chica delgada y pálida, con el pelo de un intenso negro azabache, corto y rebelde, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y los ojos azules de Jasper brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto, al igual que los oscuros de ella. Jasper le abrazaba por la espalda, y tenía apoyado su mentón en el diminuto hombro de ella, y esta, colocaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de los de Jasper.

Escuche el murmullo de una conversación desde el salón. Deje el portarretratos en su sitio, y me dirigí al salón.

Cuando ingrese en él, la conversación cesó, y cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron en mi dirección, dos pares azules y dos negros.

"_Hola"_ – dije un poco intimidado – _"Siento interrumpir…yo sólo…"_

Una enorme sonrisa cruzo la cara de Jasper, se levanto rápidamente y se acercó a abrazarme.

"_¡Edward!, ¿por qué no me avisaste que volvías?, habría ido a recogerte al aeropuerto"_ – dijo entre emocionado y enfadado.

"_Quería darte una sorpresa"_ – sonreí.

"_¿Cómo está mi tío?, ¿y mi tía?, ¿Cómo han estado todos desde que me vine hace unos meses?_ – preguntó atropelladamente, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

"_Todos estupendamente, hace tres meses que le dieron el alta, todo está bien"_ – le informé – _"Sólo pasó un día de tu marcha de Forks, y ya te echaban de menos, Esme_ _me dijo que en cuanto Carlisle estuviera en condiciones de viajar, vendrían a vernos"_ – Jasper sonrió y palmeó mi espalda.

Una diminuta chica, que reconocí como la de la fotografía, se acerco con una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazo, quedé un poco perplejo, pero luego de ver la sonrisa de Jasper, le correspondí el abrazo.

"_Soy Alice Brandon, la prometida de Jasper"_ – esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿prometida?, ni siquiera sabía que tenía novia.

"_Yo soy Edward Masen, primo de Jasper"_ – respondí sonriendo, esta chica tenía algo que me agradaba.

Una chica realmente hermosa, se levanto del sofá junto con un chico alto y musculoso, y se acercaron a mí.

"_Ellos son Rosalie Hale y Emmet McCarty, son pareja"_ – dijo Jasper.

Los salude – más formal que el saludo con Alice, que me pilló desprevenido -, ambos me correspondieron con una sonrisa.

"_Creo que te debo unas cuantas explicaciones"_ – dijo Jasper un poco avergonzado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"_Creo que sí"_ – respondí.

Todos tomamos asiento, mientras Jasper me contaba todo lo ocurrió en mi ausencia, como conoció Alice, cuando decidieron prometerse, que ahora Alice vivía con él, y esperaba que a mí no me importara – ya que esta casa era de los dos -, insistí en comprarme un departamento para mí solo, para darles privacidad, pero ninguno de los dos lo permitieron.

"_De ninguna manera, esta es tu casa, y no molestas en absoluto"_ – dijo Alice.

"_Pero-"_

"_No hay peros que valgan"_ – sentenció con una mirada de advertencia.

"_De acuerdo"_ – respondí, Alice se veía como la típica chica que no aceptaba un NO por respuesta – _"Pero aún no consigo entender porque no me contaste que tenias pareja"_ – dije ahora dirigiéndome a mi primo.

"_No encontré el momento, tú estabas tan preocupado por la salud de tu padre, y temía que esto te molestara, por lo que decidí esperar a que todo estuviera en orden"_ – dijo un poco arrepentido.

"_Está bien, no importa"_

Comenzamos hablar de trivialidades, entre ellas me entere que Alice, trabajaba en un museo de arte – que era su pasión junto con la moda -, ahora entendía lo de los cuadros de arte en el pasillo, Rose era diseñadora, y Emmet jugador de fútbol profesional, todos eran realmente interesante, no entendía el porqué, pero parecía como si los conociera de toda la vida.

"_Chicos iré a organizar un poco mis cosas" _– Todos asintieron_. _Jasper y Emmet me ayudaron a llevar mis escasas pertenencias a mi dormitorio, y luego me dejaron a solas.

Estaba exactamente igual que lo dejé tres años atrás.

La cama de matrimonio en el centro, con el edredón dorado, el armario y escritorio de caoba a la derecha de la habitación, mi estantería llena de libros y mi gran colección de CDs, junto con mi reproductor de música a la izquierda de la habitación, y justo al lado, mi único amor, mi _piano_.

Solté la maleta de mano sobre la cama y me dirigí a él.

Pasé con delicadeza mis dedos sobre la tapicería, y luego sobre las teclas, amaba la música por encima de todo, era mi pasión, sabía tocar varios instrumentos, pero el piano era mi verdadera vocación, mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en un gran pianista, aunque nunca tuve el valor suficiente para intentarlo.

Dejé a un lado el piano y comencé a sacar mis cosas de las maletas.

---

---

---

Bajaba las escaleras para reunirme con los chicos, cuando escuche lo que le preguntaba Jasper a Alice.

"_¿Le dijeron sobre la fiesta?"_

"_Ella solo sabe que esta noche vamos a salir, pero no sabe a dónde iremos"_ – informó Alice sonriente.

"_Quedamos en recogerla a las diez"_ – dijo Rose – _"Realmente necesita despejarse, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, nosotras sabemos que lo está pasando mal. El tacto no es precisamente una de las cualidades de Jacob, cuando la tuvo no supo apreciarla, y ahora solo intenta hundirla"_ – añadió ofuscada.

¿De quién hablaban?

Presentía, que si me acercaba en ese momento, dejarían el tema de conversación que estaban teniendo. Preferí no interrumpir y quedarme sentado en las escaleras, mirando atreves de las barras de hierro. Me estaba comportando como una vieja cotilla, pero había algo en esa conversación, que me llamaba la atención.

"_A mí no me importa acompañarla"_ – se apresuro a decir Jasper – _"Sabes que es como una hermana para mi, solo quiero lo mejor para ella"_

"_Lo mismo digo"_ – habló por primera vez Emmet, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados – _"Aunque yo preferiría darle su merecido por hacer sufrir a Bella"_ – dijo seguro de sus palabras.

"_Tú no le vas a pegar a nadie"_ – le amenazó Rose _– "Así sólo le demostraremos que Bella está dolida por sus actos, lo que tenemos que hacer es hacerle ver que ella ya supero lo ocurrido aquel día entre ellos, que pertenece al pasado, que es más fuerte de lo que él cree, y que le importa un comino si se casa con esa golfa" _– Rose habló como si estuviera debatiendo un tema de vida o muerte.

"_Todo eso está muy bien"_ – habló Emmet – _"Pero Bella, no puede ir sola a esa boda, y ella es tan testaruda que se negara a que alguno de nosotros le acompañe, ¿Cómo pretendéis solucionar ese pequeño detalle?, ¿vais a rentar un novio?_ – se burló Emmet.

Todos mantenían sus miradas en distintas direcciones, concentrados en sus había oído suficiente, era hora de desaparecer antes de que me vieran.

Me estaba levantando del escalón, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. _¡Mierda!._

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi persona, Jasper me miraba sorprendido, Rose se cruzo de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada, a Emmet parecía que le era indiferente que hubiera escuchado, y Alice, ella me sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"_¡Claro!"_ –chilló una Alice demasiado emocionada, empezó a dar palmas y saltitos en el sofá. En esa situación parecía una niñita de doce años _– "Lo hemos tenido delante de nuestros propios ojos, y no hemos sido capaces de verlo"_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ – pregunto Rose, ahora molesta.

Se levantó a toda prisa, se acercó a mí y tiró de mi brazo hacia el salón.

"_¿¡No se dan cuenta!?"_ – preguntó Alice emocionada.

"_Alice, al grano"_ – cortó Emmet, el que parecía no tener mucha paciencia.

"_Edward. ¡Él podría ser el acompañante de Bella!"_ – chilló emocionada.

"_¿¡Qué!?"_ – grité.

"_Tienes razón, es perfecto"_ – dijo Rose contagiándose de su emoción.

"_Solo tienes que conocerla, trabar con ella una amistad, conseguir que ella confié en ti lo suficiente para que te pedí que seas su acompañante en la boda de Jacob_"- dijo ilusionada –_ "No te estoy pidiendo que intentes seducirla y te la lleves a la cama" –_ al decir aquello un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, ¿Qué pensaría Alice si supiera que a mis veintitrés años aún soy virgen? _–"Ni tampoco que te cases con ella, sólo es para darle su merecido a ese canalla"_

No sabía qué podría ser, lo que le podría haber hecho ese tal Jacob a la amiga de Alice, pero no debería ser nada bueno para lo desesperada que estaba por darle su merecido.

"_Yo no creo que esto sea buena idea"_ – interrumpí.

"_¿Por qué?"_ – preguntó una Alice triste, con un puchero que le hacía aún mas infantil.

"_Yo…yo no…"_ - ¿Cómo negarme a esa carita que me estaba poniendo? –"_¿Ella no aceptará?" _– era la mejor excusa que tenía, según había escuchado la tal Bella era testaruda.

"_¿Quién ha dicho que ella deba enterarse?"_ – sonrió.

Esta chica era realmente malvada.

Jasper y Emmet se marcharon poco después de que Alice me obligara a aceptar, los dos tenían cosas que hacer en sus trabajos.

Sin más remedio que aceptar lo que me proponía Alice, me vi sometido a un interrogatorio, y también recibí toda la información que necesitaba para saber quién era la tal Bella.

Era delgada, de estatura media, piel pálida, melena larga ondulada y oscura, ojos oscuros, mejillas constantemente sonrojadas, es testaruda e inteligente. Alice me dijo como iría vestida a la fiesta de esta noche – si, también estoy obligado a ir a la fiesta –. Las chicas me sacaron un traje de Jasper, y Alice me ordenó que me lo pusiera, luego se excusó junto con Rose para ir a prepararse.

Quién me mandaría a mí meterme en semejante embrollo.

---

---

---

"_Jasper no puedo hacerlo, esto es una mala idea"_ – le dije por quinta vez a mi primo.

"_Si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo, hablaré con Alice"_

"_Jasper, sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no funcionará"_ – habló Emmet – _"Alice no acepta un NO por respuesta, esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario" _– sonrió con malicia en mi dirección – _"Alice a hablado, estas condenado"._

"_Está bien"_ – suspiré – _"Lo haré"_

"_Pero Edward, no quiero que lo hagas obl-"_ – empezó Jasper.

"_Está bien Jasper, lo hago para ayudar a una amiga vuestra, pero que sepas que me debéis una"_ – sonreí apuntando con un dedo en su dirección.

Ambos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

"_Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros" _

Cuando salimos al gran salón, buscamos por todos los rincones a las chicas, hasta que dimos con ellas en una de las esquinas más alejadas, estaban solo Alice y Rose. Rose y Emmet se cogieron de las manos, Alice danzó hacia Jasper y lo besó en los labios, luego puso toda su atención en mí.

"_Es la chica que esta junto al ponche, la que está siendo atacada ahora mismo por el repulsivo chico del centro comercial" _– sonrió _– "Él chico te acaba de dar la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla, ve y sálvala"_ – me guiño un ojo y río.

Miré en la dirección que me había indicado, quedando eclipsado de una hermosa Diosa.

¿Cómo podía haber tanta belleza en una sola persona

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

Aquí se conoce un poco mejor a Edward, y que hicieron esas dos diablillas para ayudar a Bella =P, las preguntas son ¿se enterara Bella de lo que hicieron?, ¿se lo contara Edward? y si se entera, ¿estará contenta Bella de que sus amigas le hicieran esto?, ¿de que volvieran a manejarle su vida, sin dejarla hacerlo por si misma?, y en este capítulo se hace mención otra vez de lo que paso entre Jacob y Bella ¿quieren saberlo?, el próximo capítulo seguirá donde se quedo el anterior, aunque aún no sé si será POV Edward o Bella, ¿Qué dicen?.

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de "pago" que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews.

_**Próxima actualización**_

_Hechizo de Amor_

Agradecerle todo su apoyo y ayuda a mi **beta **Yuliss =P.

Sin nada más que decir me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

_Bye, Bye!_

_Eishel Hale…!_


	3. Recuerdos de un pasado

_**Como enamorarse y perder a un chico en 10 días**_

**Summary:** UA. Todos Humanos. _**"**__Un beso es sólo un beso" – _susurró con la más hermosa de las sonrisas bailando en sus perfectos labios _– "Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada… o puede cambiarlo todo". _Edward&Bella.

Ho00ola chicas!

Mil gracias por sus reviews, son fantásticas!. Quería avisarla de que en mi **perfil** hay una **encuesta**, que me encantaría que pasaran ver, es sobre futuras historias. ¡Espero sus votaciones!.

Este **capítulo** es un poco corto, pero era necesario.

Ahora disfruten! =)

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Recuerdos de un pasado**_

"_Perdona, que descortés de mi parte" _– dije provocando que se sorprendiera. Sujete delicadamente, su mano entre las mías_ – "Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Masen, y estoy aquí para servirte" – _sonreí de lo tremendamente cursi que habían sonado mis palabras.

Besé suavemente su temblorosa mano. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la magnífica sensación que sentía al tener su piel bajo mis labios, era tan suave y sedosa. Si de mi dependiese, mantendría su mano entre las mías toda la noche, incluso toda una vida. Sentí su nerviosismo, y la solté – haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no volver agarrarla entre mis manos –, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda.

Levante mi vista topándome con sus – antes pálidos – pómulos, coloreados de un intenso rojo. Sonreí ante la influencia que había tenido mi beso sobre ella, era algo que realmente me _gusto_, y que volvería hacer solo por verla sonrojar, era algo adorable.

Definitivamente, esta chica me había eclipsado desde el primer momento que mis ojos se toparon con ella. Mi comportamiento era muy distinto a como yo solía ser, no es que no respetara a la mujeres, de hecho era muy caballeroso con ellas, pero esta chica tenía algo, algo, que me hacía sonreír, que mi corazón se acelerada, provocaba mis impulsos de acariciarla y mantenerla junto a mí, sacaba esa faceta mía que creí enterrada, _jamás_ había estado de esta manera con una chica.

Miré sobre el hombro de Bella, para ver como los chicos me sonreían. Alice me guiño, y levanto su dedo pulgar en aprobación. Yo solo pude sonreír de nuevo. Volví mi atención de nuevo a Bella, la que seguía mirándome como un poco ida. ¿Tanto podía causar un beso?.

"_¿Y tú?"_ – pregunté. Me miró a los ojos un poco desorientada – _"¿Me dirás tu nombre?, ¿O no soy digno de saberlo?"_

Pareció volver a la realidad. Se sonrojo furiosamente, y mordió su labio inferior.

Eso fue más de lo que mi pobre corazón pudo resistir, era _tan_ sexy y ardiente, y a la vez, _tan _dulce e inocente que mordiera su labio como signo de vergüenza. Esta chica realmente tenía un poder sobrehumano sobre mí, a cada segundo que pasa a su lado, sentía que me sería más difícil separarme de ella, realmente lo _sentía_.

"_Isabella Swan"_ – sonrió. Aún estaba sonrojada, y la hacía ver _demasiado_ deseable para su propio bien – _"Pero prefiero Bella"_

¿Cómo puede ser una chica tan humilde?. Cualquiera con su increíble belleza, sería una descerebrada, egocéntrica. Y en cambio ella, era – además de hermosa -, inteligente, humilde, divertida, alegre… ningún adjetivo la define al completo – obviamente todo esto lo sé por Alice, Rose, y los chicos, pero eso no quita que ya este comprobando por mí mismo algunas de sus cualidades –.

**(1)**_"El nombre no te hace justicia_"– sonreí – _"Eres hermosa"_ – _perfecta, una Diosa_. Pensé en mi interior.

Se volvió a sonrojar, y sonrió abiertamente.

"_Gracias"_

No cruzamos un silaba más. Nos batimos en duelo _Chocolate VS Esmeralda, _ambos nos mirábamos intensamente, como si una sola mirada fuera suficiente para el otro.

Comenzó a sonar un vals, y puede que sea algo anticuado, pero era la escusa perfecta para sujetarla entre mis brazos. Me acerque a ella, y sujete su cintura firmemente, provocando de nuevo su sonrojo. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el brazo, fue la sensación más agradable que había sentido en mi vida, pero no superaba en nada, a la sensación de tener mi mano sobre su pequeña cintura y sentir su calidez a través de su fino vestido. Bella entendió lo que pretendía, e intento zafarse de mi agarre delicadamente.

"_Yo no bailo"_ – susurró avergonzada.

"_Todo el mundo baila"_

"_Pero yo no"_ – volvió a susurrar.

"_¿Puedo saber el porqué?"_ – pregunte curioso. Bella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

"_Soy un peligro en la pista"_ – susurró tan bajo, que llegue incluso a pensar que lo había imaginado.

"_No creo que seas tan peligrosa" – _reí _– "Vamos. Yo te guiare" _

Levanto la cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos estaban brillosos, y su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

"_¿Intentas humillarme?"_ – sus palabras fueron como puñaladas en el corazón.

En ese momento me prometí, que jamás la volvería hacer llorar.

"_En ningún momento he intentado semejante cosa"_ – me defendí.

Una brillante lágrima rodo por su rostro. Sentí la necesidad de limpiársela, y así lo hice, provocando que se sorprendiera por mi impulso.

"_Yo nunca pensé en avergonzarte. Créeme cuando digo que jamás se me ocurriría algo tan despreciable como humillarte"_ – susurre mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pareció tranquilizarse. Lentamente coloco su pequeño brazo en mi hombre y me miró. No necesite más indicaciones para saber que aceptaba bailar conmigo. Sin soltarla en ningún momento, nos movimos por el gran salón.

Mientras bailábamos no dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento. Cuando termino la canción, solté su cintura, notando un vació inmediato en mis brazos. Bella se amoldaba perfectamente a ellos, y al separarme de ella, era como si una parte de mi desapareciera.

"_Conseguí bailar una canción completa sin tropezar"_ – sonrió alegremente captando toda mi atención.

"_Todo depende de quién te guie"_ – le sonreí.

Tras esa corta conversación, Bella se despidió de mi alegando que sus amigos estarían preocupados por su ausencia. Sin más, volví a besar su mano, y la deje ir, no sin antes que ella me regalara esa hermosa sonrisa.

Vi como se única a los chicos, con un gesto, le indique a Jasper que me marchaba a casa, él asintió.

Las calles estaban oscuras y silenciosas. Afloje la corbata y removí mi pelo. Sonreí en dirección a la luna, ¿podía existir el amor a primera vista?.

"_Isabella"_ – susurré.

---

---

---

**Bella (POV)**

_Él me miró cálidamente a los ojos, y yo le correspondí de la misma manera. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, testigos del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro._

"_Eres consciente de lo que siento por ti, y créeme que lo que más deseo es que formes parte de mi vida, pero como algo más que mi mejor amiga" – trago pesadamente y me miró fijamente a los ojos – "pero en mi interior siento que no debemos dar ese paso, hasta que yo no esté preparado para hacerte completamente feliz"_

_Sonreí con tristeza, y desvié la vista. _

_Él sujeto mi barbilla y me hizo alzarla plantando sus cálidos labios sobre los míos._

"_Con esto sello nuestro amor" – sonrió el muchacho._

"_Jake…"_

_Éramos dos niños, jugando a querernos._

_---_

_--- Seis años más tarde._

_---_

"_Jake, ¿tú me quieres, cierto?" Susurre en su cuello._

"_Sí amor" – susurró._

"_¿Jamás harías algo que me hiciera daño, verdad?"_

"_Bella" – dijo con voz cansada – "Se que tienes miedo al matrimonio, pero créeme, no es tan terrible como lo pintan. No puedes ser tan insegura, debes confiar más en mí" – sonrió con dulzura._

"_Está bien" – sonreí en respuesta._

_---_

_---_

_---_

"_¡Jake, ya estoy en casa!" – grite. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y lo busque por el salón – "¿Jake?"_

_Escuche ruidos provenientes del dormitorio. Sonreí y fui con paso decidido._

"_Jake, tuve que venir antes, recibí una llamada del…" – me atragante con mis propias palabras – "Jake…" –susurré._

_Jacob dejo de lamer el cuello de Leah, y me miró con horror. Leah llevaba puesto mí vestido de novia, estaba montada a horcajadas sobre Jacob, y moviéndose frenéticamente. Leah al ver que Jacob no reaccionaba con los movimientos de sus provocativas caderas, siguió la dirección de su mirada, hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. _

_Me lleve las manos a la boca, gruesas lágrimas caían por mi rostro. No podía creer lo que mi prometido, el mismo que decía amarme, y que me insistía una y otra vez en que debía confiara en él, me estuviera haciendo esto a tan solo una semana de nuestra boda._

Desperté agitada y temblorosa. Me senté sobre la cama e instintivamente toque mis mejillas, estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

"_Jake…" _

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

_**(1)Se que el nombre Bella no se pronuncia de la misma manera que cuando decimos que una persona es bella, pero me pareció apropiado poner ese comentario de parte de Edward, y así lo hice.**_

Oh,oh,oh. ¿Cómo se quedaron?. A esto me refería en el primer capítulo, cuando Bella le advirtió a Leah sobre lo de su vestido. ¿Soy un poco cruel, cierto?.

Chicas cambiando de tema, les vuelvo a decir lo de la **encuesta** en mi **perfil**, agradecería que se pasaran =).

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews.

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

_Bye, Bye!_

_Eishel Hale…!_


	4. ¡Maldita fuente!

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**¡Maldita fuente!**_

_Nueve días antes de la boda…_

Los rayos de sol golpeaban con fuerza mis ojos.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, para encontrar una gran mancha húmeda de lágrimas sobre mi almohada. Ya hacía más de un año que no soñaba con él…ni con lo ocurrido. ¿Tendría algo que ver el haber conocido a Edward?, me sentía tan a gusto y segura en sus brazos, que por un momento olvide todo lo que me rodeaba, como si en el mundo solo existiéramos él y yo. Como una persona que acababa de conocer pudo tener tanto efecto sobre mí. Estas son las típicas cosas inexplicables que ocurren en la vida.

¿Sería el destino?.

Reí. Era estúpido que pensara en ello, solo era un chico –realmente atractivo y caballeroso – que me salvo de las garras de Tyler, y me ofreció bailar con él. Seguramente no me lo vuelva a cruzar en mi vida.

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, y me arregle para ir a la universidad.

Estudiaba literatura inglesa, mi pasión desde la primera vez que tuve entre mis manos un libro. Una gran sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro. Amaba los libros desde que era pequeña, solía ir a una librería cercana a casa cuando algo me preocupaba, o discutía con Charlie o Renee, me encantaba perderme entre el laberinto de estanterías, y ojear los libros, me ayudaba a pensar y aclarar mis pensamientos. Por eso fue que acepte un trabajo a media jornada de lunes a jueves en esa misma librería.

Tras terminar las clases, fui directa a la mi trabajo. La tarde paso bastante tranquila, como era de esperar, no habia mucho ajetreo en la librería. Me dedique a reordenar las estanterías y a desempacar cajas, ¿adivinas con qué?, con más libros.

Mi vida se reducía a mis estudios, mi trabajo y mis amigos.

Cuando termino mi turno, y me disponía a salir, me encontré con Alice esperándome en su coche.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ pregunté, mientras me acercaba a ella.

"_Hola Bells, yo también me alegro de verte"_ dijo con ironía, aunque no dejaba de sonreír "_venía a recogerte, he pensado que podríamos ir a cenar juntas, ¿te apetece?_"

Le sonreí como respuesta y me monte en lado del copiloto. Condujo despacio, por primera vez en _su_ vida, y no quitó en ningún momento esa sonrisa boba de la cara.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ le pregunte curiosa.

"_¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo?"_ me respondió con otra pregunta.

"_No has dejado de sonreír desde que me has visto, ¿Qué ocultas"_ la mira entrecerrando los ojos, lo que hizo que acentuara su sonrisa.

"_Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?" _

"_Claro que lo sé"_ Alice estaba realmente extraña _"tú y Rose sois como unas hermanas para mi, os debo mucho por todo lo que habéis echo por mi" _

"_Solo necesitaba saber que no lo habías olvidado" _Sonrió en mi dirección.

Nos encontrábamos cenando en una pizzería cuando Alice saco a relucir la fiesta de anoche, y acabo sonsacándome lo ocurrido con Edward.

"_Parece un buen chico"_ argumentó.

"Parece, _no lo conozco para afirmarlo_. _Además, posiblemente no lo vuelva a ver, solo me ofreció su ayuda y luego me invito a bailar. No saques conclusiones equivocadas"_ Aunque yo ya había empezado a hacerlo.

"_¿Te gusto?"_ pregunto cogiéndome por sorpresa.

"_No…no sé"_ me sonroje violentamente _"podemos cambiar de tema"_

"_Recuerda lo que siempre te digo, __encontrarás el amor-"_

"_donde menos te lo esperes" _la corte y termine por ella_ "siempre lo dices"_

"_Solo, no lo olvides" _rodé los ojos y la miré.

Alice me miró fijamente mientras aguantaba una pequeña sonrisa y negando con la cabeza cambio de tema hablándome de los avances en su boda.

Las palabras de Álice me hicieron pensar. ¿Volvería a verlo?, sería realmente la persona que llevo tanto tiempo esperando. Tras lo de Jake, pensé que estaba destinada a vivir sola el resto de mi vida. ¿Podría eso no ser cierto, y ser Edward la persona que tanto ansiaba encontrar?.

Esa noche soñé con sus orbes esmeraldas.

_Ocho días antes de la boda…_

Como cada mañana, volví a llevar a cabo el ritual de siempre. Tras salir de clases, me dirigí como cada jueves a la librería. Ángela me sonrió cuando entre y me dijo que hoy me tocaba reordenar las estanterías de los clásicos.

Pasé gran parte de la tarde con ello. Cuando me dispuse a recoger las cajas de cartones vacías para ir a tirarlas, tropecé golpeando con mi espalda a la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí. Por muy extraño que parezca, sentí una corriente eléctrica subiendo por mi espina dorsal, que me hizo estremecerme. Yo ya había sentido eso antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Cuando me volví con la intención de disculparme, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Las cajas se resbalaron de mis manos, provocando que él riera dejando al descubierto su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Estaba vistiendo unos vaqueros que le quedaban a la perfección con una camiseta sport en azul, sostenía en una de sus manos un libro.

"_¡Lo siento!"_ me agaché, y me dispuse a recoger los cartones, pero él fue más rápido. Sujeto mis manos con una de las suyas con delicadeza, haciéndome sonrojar, mientras con la otra agarraba las cajas "gracias" dije mirándole a los ojos.

Cuando él me devolvió la mirada, yo la desvié avergonzada. Este hombre tenía el don de hacerme parecer una retardada, no podía pensar con claridad cuando su anatomía estaba frente a mí, todo en el me deslumbraba.

"_¿Trabajas aquí?_" Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de mí.

"_S-sí"_ tartamudee penosamente. Pero es que sus mano aun no había soltado las mías, y eso era un pequeño detalle que no me ayudaba a pensar con coherencia y me hacia actuar como una tonta adolescente.

"_Eres muy joven, ¿no estudias?"_ dijo mientras su frente se arrugaba.

"_Sí"_ ¡Tonta, reacciona!.

"_¿Vas a responderme siempre con un sí?"_ pregunto divertido mientras de forma inconsciente- o eso creo- comenzó a hacer círculos en la palma de mis manos. Hecho que me hizo sonrojarme furiosamente.

"_¿No?"_ dije mordiéndome el labio.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que varios clientes se volvieran a mirarnos curiosos. Muy bien Bella, si aun no le ha quedado clara que eres retardada, tú y tus monosílabos se lo acaban de confirmar.

"_Isabella-"_comenzó hablar pero yo le corte.

"_Bella"_ me miró extrañado _"prefiero que me llamen Bella"_

"_Recuerdo que me lo dijiste en la fiesta" _se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa_ "De acuerdo, Bella"_ me sonrió _"¿Tienes planes para más tarde?"_

Me quede sin respiración.

"_¿Bella, estas bien?"_ preguntó preocupado, mientras acunaba mi cara con sus esbeltas manos y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara sin despegar la vista de mis ojos.

"_Hmm"_ estúpida.

Se separó lentamente de mí y yo recupere mi respiración acompasada.

"_¿Entonces…?" _

"_Pensaba volver a casa"_ respondí.

"_¿Querrías dar un paseo conmigo?"_ preguntó _"No te retrasare mucho lo prometo"_

"_Claro"_ sonreí ampliamente, provocando que sus ojos brillasen _"mi turno está por terminar, si no te importa…"_

"_No tengo ningún inconveniente en esperarte" _

Me entregó los cartones y quedamos en vernos en la puerta en quince minutos. Corrí a deshacerme de ellas, y con una brillante sonrisa me cambie el uniforme por el vestido azul y amarillo que llevaba esa misma mañana.

Edward ya me estaba esperando apoyado en una de las columnas, ojeando el ejemplar de _El cuento número trece_ que acababa de adquirir. Cuando estaba a tan solo varios pasos de él, alzó la mirada cerrando el libro en el proceso y me regalo una preciosa sonrisa.

"_Vamos conjuntados_" río divertido. Le di un pequeño golpecito en su brazo y tiré de el hacia fuera.

Fuimos paseando por toda la avenida hablando de trivialidades, hasta que la conversación se centro en conocernos mejor. Estaba estudiando medicina, y durante estos dos años pasados los hizo a distancia por la enfermedad de su padre que le hizo alejarse de Phoenix, ahora, quería volver a retomar su asistencia a clases. Estaba viviendo con su primo y su prometida, con los cuales, compartía casa.

Me sentía cómoda con su presencia, y parecía que lo conocía desde hace años, era tan fácil hablar con él. Todos los nervios del principio habían desaparecido al ver lo fácil que era comportarme como era yo misma frente a él. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender del todo, me encantaba escucharlo hablar, ponía tanta pasión cuando hablaba sobre la medicina, tanto amor al hablar de sus padres y su primo.

Yo por mi parte también le hable de mis padres, que se había mudado a New York. Le hable de los chicos, y de mi amor por los libros. Pensé que lo aburriría pero no fue así, el me escuchaba con mucha atención, y bromeaba conmigo cuando le contaba alguna anécdota de mi infancia.

Nuestra charla cesó cuando llagamos a un pequeño parque, donde había una hermosa fuente en el centro.

"_¿Te apetece que nos sentemos?"_ preguntó Edward.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. El sujetó con suavidad mi mano, lo que hizo que mi estomago se llenara de mariposas, y me dirigió al borde que rodeaba la fuente. Nos sentamos y se produjo un cómodo silencio.

Yo pasee mi mano por la superficie del agua, mientras mirada a los niños jugar en los toboganes.

"_¿En qué piensas?"_ giré mi mirada para ver q Edward. Me estaba mirando intensamente, al encontrarse mis ojos con los suyos, paso algo, algo inexplicable. Sentí como si una fuerza me evitara separar mi vista de la suya.

"_¿Por qué me has invitado a pasear?"_ respondí con otra pregunta.

Sonrió, mi vista se perdió en sus labios _"quería conocerte"_ susurró.

Volví a mirar a sus ojos pero, sus esmeraldas miraban fijamente mis labios. Involuntariamente mordí mi labio inferior, y Edward apretó los labios. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, y yo a él.

Con lo que no contaba era, que al intentar inclinarme hacia su rostro, iba a perder el equilibrio, y aun con los intentos de Edward de sujetarme, ambos íbamos a caer a la fuente. Mi casi beso fue sustituido por un chapuzón. ¡Maldita fuente!.

Edward salió de la fuente riéndose y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir.

Yo estaba completamente sonrojada por lo vergonzoso de la situación, pero Edward lo veía muy divertido.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

"_Sí, ¿y tú?" _

"_Nunca he estado mejor_"

Hay parado, con su ropa pegada a su escultural cuerpo, su pelo rebelde mojado cayendo sobre sus preciosos ojos, sin soltar mi mano y bajo el hechizo de su mirada que no dejaba de repasar mi cuerpo. Pensé que iba a morir de una taquicardia.

Había varias parejas en el parque que nos miraban divertidos.

"_Vas a coger una pulmonía, será mejor que te lleve a casa"_ Edward me rodeo con su brazo, haciendo que mis piernas temblasen. _"¿Por dónde queda?"_

Le explique cómo llegar, y cuando estuvimos en la puerta Edward se separó de mi.

"_Deberías subir a cambiarte"_ sonrió de lado.

"_¿Quieres entrar?" _

_**E&B … E&B … Edward&Bella … E&B … E&B**_

Holaaa!

Siento muchísimo la demora, al igual que en ¿¡Donde esta mi cuerpo! , me disculpo, y no e podido actualizar antes.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ,, espero que os guste, porque la historia se irá poniendo mejor.

He borrado la nota de autora que había en este fic, por lo que aquellas que quieran dejarme un reviews y tengan una cuenta en fanficteon además de ya haber dejado en un capitulo anterior un review, no se los permitirá la pagina a no ser que lo hagan en anónimo y no desde su cuenta. No sé si me he explicado, espero que si Jajajajaja

Me tendréis pronto por aquí.

EiShel Hale!


End file.
